


Saturday Night Bath

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson comes home to find Holmes in the bath.





	Saturday Night Bath

Weary from a day of work, I climbed the stairs to our flat with a desire for nothing more than a good meal and a long sleep. Holmes had been busy with one project or another, but no major cases had come our way in some time, and I was beginning to worry for him.

Opening the door, I heard the sound of sloshing water. Holmes was in the bath, then. I smiled softly, closed the door, set down my case and took off my jacket.

“Ah, my dear Watson,” he smiled at me as I came in.

I couldn’t help the way my eyes roamed over his slender form. I knew every inch of him, quite intimately, but I never ceased to enjoy the view. “Let me help you,” I said, drawing a stool over and rolling up my sleeves.

Holmes smiled up at me and I felt my heart flip in my chest. It still astounded me that I could be the focus of that attention. That he gave me a smile he gave no one else. Picking up the soap, I started in on washing his hair, rubbing his scalp in a way that I knew relaxed him.

Humming softly, Holmes leaned into my touch, eyes closed. I carefully rinsed the soap away and leaned down to steal a kiss.

He smiled at me again as I dried my hands. “Need to get out of these clothes,” I said.

“Yes you do,” he replied, eyes roaming over me in return.

I blushed, ever so slightly, and turned for his bedroom. Our bedroom, quite often these days. He had some clothes in my room and I had some in his, but that wasn’t so unusual for two men sharing a flat. 

I had stripped most of the way down by the time Holmes stepped in behind me, only a towel around his waist as some minor gesture towards modesty. He looked at me in the mirror I was facing and stepped forward to kiss my bared shoulder.

I smiled at him and turned, gently guiding him down to his knees.

Holmes wasted no time in freeing me, letting his towel hang loose as he licked a stripe up my cock. I rest a hand on his head and he leaned forward, taking my thickness into his mouth. I groaned softly as I watched him.

He was as expert in this as he was at seemingly nearly anything he put his mind to learn. I knew he had little experience before me, and none so thick, but he seemed to delight in pushing himself, in seeing just much he could take.

After just a few minutes I pulled away from him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. Smirking, I leaned down and pulled the towel away, revealing his slender manhood. 

Tugging Holmes to his feet, I guided him to the bed. He settled onto his stomach and I could see that he’d prepared himself while still in the bath.

“Thinking of me, were you?” I asked pressing two fingers into him.

He groaned softly and nodded, clearly eager for me. It had been some days since we’d last done this, after all.

I stepped out of the last of my clothes and moved onto the bed, lining up and easily pressing into him. I peppered the back of his neck with kisses, moving slowly.

He eagerly welcomed me, accepting my girth, moaning with the drag of my cock. In so many things Holmes was my superior. In this, he willingly submitted. I loved the look of him beneath me, but I wanted to watch his face, so I pulled out and flipped him over, pushing back in before he could truly catch his breath.

To watch the pleasure washing across his face was the greatest delight of my life. It was the one time that great brain slowed and I truly saw his face relax, eyes closed, revelling in the physical sensations.

I leaned in to kiss his throat, whispering my love against his skin. He groaned and ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered and held him tightly, moving faster.

His cock against my stomach was enough and his back arched a moment before he came, clutching at me as if I were a lifeline. 

I kissed him, murmuring assurances as I chased my own climax. He opened his mouth to me and I kissed him deeply, the slide of his tongue pushing me over.

We lay together, panting each other’s breaths, hearts beating as one. He kissed me gently and smiled, satisfied.

I kissed his temple and carefully pulled out, perfunctorily cleaning us up before climbing back in next to him. He went to sleep in my arms as I lay there, gently stroking his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Mistyzeo


End file.
